1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically detecting the presence of an external device in a mobile terminal; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatically detecting the presence of a external device in a jack port of a mobile terminal wherein the external device is automatically enabled without the additional operation of the mobile terminal when plugged into the jack port.
2. Discussion of the Background
The mobile terminal includes all portable terminals capable of sending and receiving sound, characters and images through mobile channels, for example, a Personal Communication Services (PCS) end, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and Smart phone.
Nowadays, most mobile terminals currently on the market have a built-in color Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), making a wide variety of additional functions available to the public. Furthermore, a mobile terminal having a built-in digital camera is now commonplace, largely because a color LCD can be best put into practice in the photograph-related industry.
Until recently, users in general played only a passive role in making choices between functions available in a mobile terminal. Now, it is often the case that the mobile terminal having the built-in digital camera enables a user to capture any image of his choice as well as to transmit an image of his own anytime anywhere to anyone.
On the other hand, as for the use of a built-in digital camera, a device called a strobo comes in handy when the luminescence of a place at which a photograph is to be taken is not suitable for the picture-taking purpose. However, most mobile terminals having the built-in digital camera currently on the market are not equipped with such strobo. It is partly due to a widely-held fallacy that the size of a mobile terminal matters more to consumers than its functionality and practicality when it comes to deciding on what to purchase.
Accordingly, current trends are such that external strobos are widely in use. The standard course of action in using the external strobo is described as follows. First, options of choice for the use of the external strobo are set. Then, the strobo is plugged in the earphone jack, bearing in mind that the earphone jack is designed to accept a connection from an earphone.
However, considerable inconvenience may be caused by having to go through the same set-up process all over again when using an external strobo. In addition to the above, an electric surge caused by mistakenly choosing options to activate a strobo when an earphone/microphone set is plugged in an earphone jack instead could do extensive damage to a mobile terminal.